


磊龙

by iuv



Category: all居 all朱一龙 居受 磊龙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuv/pseuds/iuv
Kudos: 5





	磊龙

陈一鸣穿着宽大的冲锋衣戴着口罩站在镜子面前左看右看还是觉得少了点什么，歪了歪脑袋，蹬蹬蹬的跑到卧房翻出一副款式老旧的黑框眼镜。用袖口擦了擦表面的浮灰，拉下口罩调了调眼镜的高度。然后抱起一直在自己脚边撒泼打滚的可乐，自言自语道“可乐，是不是这样连你都认不出来爸爸了？是不是啊？”“汪汪，汪汪汪。”陈一鸣将脸埋在可乐柔软的肚子上，像是得到了某种回应般拿起手机快速出了门。  
十月中旬的上海已成功入秋，刚一出门就下起了雨，雨滴落在地上，沉浸在泥土里，一点一滴的让陈一鸣丝毫感觉不到这个过程。直到头发湿了眼镜被雨水模糊了，他才小声地骂了句：操。这个鬼天气和自己的心情一样坏，果真应了那句老话人要是倒霉连喝凉水都塞牙。陈一鸣愤愤的想，几个月前自己还是意气风发的市场总监，虽说不是前呼后拥但在公司也有一定的话语权。年纪轻轻不仅在上海有房有车还有一个人人称赞的女朋友。生活过的还算滋润。可现在呢？不仅丢了工作那方面还出了问题。一想到这个，陈一鸣藏在口罩下的脸蛋就迅速爆红，实在是想不想承认自己确实是勃起困难。  
难以启齿的秘密压的他喘不过气，为了不让女友察觉只能硬着头皮打听到一家私人诊所，趁着工作日人少偷偷摸摸的前去治疗。  
陈一鸣跟着高德地图七拐八绕的终于找到了这家小诊所。抬头看了眼窄小的招牌，空无一人的前台。一鸣顿时笃定自己肯定是被黑心广告骗了，这趟算是白跑了。看着自己淋湿的外套，心一横，算了，死马当活马医吧，就全当来躲雨了，万一里面真有能妙手回春的神医呢。下意识的往上拉了拉口罩，大步向前走去。   
“你好，请问，吴医生在么？”陈一鸣绞着手指不安地朝帘子内试探。  
“您好，陈先生，雨天出行不便我一直在等着您呢。”看着陈一鸣黑色镜片下因为震惊而放大的瞳孔。吴磊哑然失笑，“陈先生贵人多忘事，您是用身份证在网上预约挂号的。我先前对您的基本情况已经有一些了解。”陈一鸣尴尬的用手点了点眼角，随即取下口罩，原来自己的证件照早就被看光了那就不必多此一举了。吴医生迅速捕捉到一鸣眼底的那抹不安，起身拿了条毛巾，温柔的帮陈一鸣擦起了头发。“一场秋雨一场寒，陈先生要注意保暖啊。” 陈一鸣愣愣的任由那双大手在自己的脑袋上作乱，等自己反应过来这个举动未免过于亲密想要接过毛巾的时，吴磊弯下腰轻声说了句“别动，我来。”男人呼吸间的热气尽数喷在一鸣娇嫩的脖子上。痒痒的，带起一阵颤栗。几分钟后帮忙擦干头发的吴磊又无缝切换到那个认真工作的好医生，打出挂号单，平静的问“陈先生能说一下自己的具体症状么，不要有任何负担，尽可能地说详细些。”接收到对方真诚又温柔的眼神，陈一鸣咬了咬牙“大概从五天前我就发现自己勃起有些障碍，以前每天早上都有晨勃的，这段时间都没有。” 吴医生一边点头一边鼓励陈一鸣再说下去。“嗯，还有，还有就是不知道怎么了，即使抱着女朋友也没有任何性冲动，我们已经有一段时间没有....没有那个了。”   
“嗯，很好，症状描述的很清楚，那请问陈先生这段时间睡眠状态如何，精神压力是否过大？”  
陈一鸣本不想将自己失业又失眠的事情说给外人听，可多日来各种压力堆积在心底却无人诉说让他困扰不已。看着眼前这个比自己小不少的温柔医生，陈一鸣第一次萌生了一种想要大吐苦水的念头。“我这段时间失眠特别严重，整夜整夜的睡不着觉，常常会想自己如果没失业该多好，如果没失业，肯定就不会像现在这样子....”提起失业陈一鸣的情绪明显变得激动起来，眼眶红红的语速也加快不少。吴磊不知道什么时候已经站在了身后，一直用手抚摸着一鸣单薄的后背，试图缓解他焦虑的情绪。陈一鸣自觉失态，不好意思地扬起头，白皙的皮肤晕上一层粉红色，咬的红肿的嘴唇微微张开憨憨的看着吴医生，似乎在无声的邀人品尝。  
骚而不自知，撩人于无形。吴磊迫不及待的想揭下温柔的面具，然后扒了这小骚货的裤子好好的干上一炮。  
轻咳了一声，吴医生不动声色的回避那纯真的眼神，略带严肃地说“陈先生不必太过担心，您的问题不单是生理上的，突如其来的压力也让您变得敏感焦燥。我这边的建议是由我来给您做个详细全面的检查以便更好的确定之后的治疗方案。您看行么？”陈一鸣看着吴医生紧皱的眉头，心里一惊自己不会真的是阳痿了吧，那以后还怎么活啊。短短两分钟内一鸣的脑子里已经浮现出十几种分手的方式，然而无一例外都是自己被甩。  
像抓住了救命稻草一般，陈一鸣紧紧抓住吴医生的手，“吴医生，你一定要救救我啊。”吴磊轻轻揉了揉那肉肉的小手，将人带到了隔间。  
陈一鸣一看到孤零零的检查床和旁边整齐摆放的各种医用器械，只觉得自己脚软，站都站不住只想逃跑。吴医生戴上医用口罩和检查手套。也不急着让陈一鸣脱裤子，只是站在旁边等他做好心理建设乖乖听话。陈一鸣看这架势闭上眼睛一把扯下自己的黑色长裤，裸露的肌肤暴露在空气中，就渗透出细小的鸡皮疙瘩。“啊，报歉，忘记调高空调的温度了。” 吴磊转身的瞬间陈一鸣光速褪下内裤，仿佛这样就没人看到了。吴磊只觉得这次可算捡到个宝贝，明明已经三十一了却还是小孩子心性，真是可怜又可爱。让陈一鸣感到尴尬的是，不知道是第一次在陌生人面前裸露私处还是其他原因，自己的阴茎已经完全挺立起来了，分泌出透明的粘液。和之前描述的症状完全不符。   
“没关系，这是好事,证明陈先生的小兄弟见到我很兴奋呢。”吴磊一边托着那两颗饱满圆润的蛋蛋一边面不改色的说出这些下流话。陈一鸣简直怀疑自己的耳朵，这个吴医生可真是个怪人，表面上看起来文文静静没想到开启黄腔来倒是面不改色心不跳的。不等他研究完吴医生的性格，对方直接下达了命令“爬到床上，曲起膝盖，我要刺激一下你的前列腺。”陈一鸣条件反射般的捂住屁股，谁也没告诉他，治疗阳痿还得被爆菊啊。刚想提上裤子就看到吴医生拿着一管润滑剂和鸭嘴钳，脸上尽是要和自己耗到底的表情。自知反抗无用，陈一鸣不情不愿的走到了检查床前，破罐子破摔般的往上一躺，闭上眼睛一副英勇就义的样子。“很好，做的很棒，现在曲起膝盖，自己抱住双腿，露出小穴。”陈一鸣睁开眼睛哀求的看着吴医生，但那人好似看不见一样，细致的给两指涂满润滑剂，又将瓶口抵在那隐秘处，轻轻拍了一下那圆润挺翘的屁股。陈一鸣自觉的抱住自己抬高的双腿，吴磊毫不犹豫地将两指噗地插了进去。第一次被异物进入的感觉并不好受，陈一鸣闷哼了一声，不安的扭动着屁股想要摆脱细长的手指。“乖，马上就好了，我保证很快就好。”吴磊半哄半骗的硬是将两根手指全部抵进去，那不知廉耻的小穴顿时贪婪地收缩，紧紧地咬住手指。“放松，别夹那么紧，动不了了。”陈一鸣露出痛苦的神色，自己是怎么了，一种说不上来的空虚和羞耻感直冲大脑，好想要... 更大更粗的东西狠狠的插进来，好好为自己止止痒。“嗯，好舒服。”吴磊手上动作一顿，凝视着陈一鸣潮红的脸，听着那急切的喘息声，突然骂了一句“骚货，用手操都能爽。”说罢加快速度，连续的按压隐藏在深处的那一点。“啊....嗯...”陈一鸣眼前一白，一股精液喷在吴磊的白大褂上。   
高潮过后的陈一鸣沉浸在余韵中喘着粗气，这太荒唐了，自己怎么能做出这样淫乱的事情。猛的挺起身子用力推开吴磊，一边走一边提裤子。“谢谢医生，但我该走了。”手忙脚乱的穿上鞋子，不顾吴磊的阻拦就往门外奔去。  
吴磊脱下白大褂恢复冷若冰霜的样子，看来自己还是急了点吓到了小一鸣，让人给跑了。拿起桌子上被遗忘的手机笑了笑“宝贝，我们很快会再见面的....”


End file.
